Due to advanced technologies for communication, numerous digital contents stored in a server can be provided to a user who is separated from the server in a long distance. For example, an Internet protocol TV (IPTV) service provider stores numerous digital movies in a server and provides one of the stored digital movies upon the request of a user. Such an IPTV service provider may provide a graphic user interface (GUI) to a user through user equipment and enable the user to search for a desired movie among the numerous digital movies stored in the server through the provided GUI. Since there are numerous digital movies stored in the server, it is a time consuming process to the user for finding a desired movie through such a provided GUI.